


He’s a gift/他是一件礼物

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Daniel is breaking down, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Insanity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: Everyone hates him. 所有人都恨他。○搞④，流血表现、暴力、猎奇、抹布、强j、捏造的上下级关系，什么雷的元素都有，ooc到妈不认，和原作无关！很雷很雷很雷很雷，谨慎观看
Relationships: OMC/Daniel Cross, Warren Vidic/Daniel Cross
Kudos: 1





	He’s a gift/他是一件礼物

“滚出去！”

丹尼尔的尖叫从里屋传出来，把门口的这群医生吓呆了，他们推着急救车面面相觑，不知道下一步该怎么办。他发起疯来六亲不认，咒骂空气，破坏手边可以触及的一切，再拿起碎玻璃往手臂上切割，翻卷出鲜红的血肉。几天前他把不知道哪根血管划破了，幸好没伤着动脉，被送饭的员工发现的时候他泡在自己的血泊里抽搐，送到病房时嘴唇发青，手脚冷得像没来得及软化的尸体。韦迪克认为他越发严重的出血效应是因为附近有伊甸圣器的感应，说明他们离十七号不远，那些刺客就像肮脏的老鼠，没人知道他们今晚躲在哪个下水道里，而丹尼尔总能以一己之力找到他们。他的天赋使他成为圣殿骑士之中最优秀的猎狗，但“优秀”是相对于个体而言的，在一个群族里，优秀往往不见得是好事。

“你们愣着干嘛？”里佐从走廊另一端赶来，冲着门口不满地喊了声，“等着他给你们发邀请函吗？”他是罗马研究所名义上的负责人，却被要求24小时照看丹尼尔的精神状况，做一些没工资的保姆工作。操他妈的克洛斯，操他妈的韦迪克，是什么让他如此特别？他时不时犯的疯病？还是他只为那变态老头一人展露的白屁股？

“不，长官，克洛斯大师……”

“克洛斯大师怎么了？拿枪顶你们头了？拿枪对着你们头也给我把这该死的针给他扎上去。”

韦迪克既想哄他的小雏妓开心，又不愿真正将他置于危险之中，然而被溺爱的蜜糖包裹的丹尼尔根本不吃这套良苦用心，他执意要来罗马抓十七号，成为死气沉沉的罗马研究所里唯一不服管教的狗。里佐让他去带新兵，这个小婊子居然直接向博士电话诉苦，仿佛以为看在他屁股的份上韦迪克就会松口，简直是做梦，韦迪克忙着用Animus团训新兵，实行他的新一轮超级战士计划，对落魄的前试验体早就失去了兴趣，连见面的时间都懒得挤出来，电话里假惺惺哄了两句，还把丹尼尔当作那条容易轻信的小狗。可怜的小雏妓在被拒绝之后情绪低落地回房间，随后经历了几天以来最严重的一次出血效应。

自从那次自残之后博士终于下了死命令，迫使他除了训练新人之外的时间全待在研究所的公寓里，屋外配备了十几个医护全天候负责他的健康，每当他出血效应开始发作就给他来上一针安定。但他精神状态反倒越发糟糕，连为数不多的清醒时刻也像是梦境的映射，说俄语的时间越来越多，像一个被寄生的鬼魂。负责看管的医生向里佐报告，他正在品尝新进的手磨咖啡，慢慢地啜着，晾了医生一杯咖啡的时间，最后轻飘飘地说了句那就加大安定的剂量。只要他们的大师不死在罗马他就不用负责，出血效应是他为了追寻猎物不得不付出的小小代价，在这一点上他和韦迪克达到了心照不宣的默契，虽然出发点各不相同，但他们又能拿克洛斯怎么办呢？是他自己要来罗马的。

“长官，克洛斯大师在受出血效应影响的时候会本能出现攻击性行为，昨天钱宁斯医生被打伤了额角……”

“我从没想过Abstergo居然养了一群懦夫，公司给你们买保险简直是浪费。”里佐拨开人群，昏晦的屋里暗流涌动。于是他打开耳麦叫斯科特和比安奇过来帮忙，三个delta小队的好手，不至于摆不平一个丹尼尔。耳麦里两人回复完毕他转过头，看到医生们还在屋外手足无措地望着他。“还待在这里干嘛？把车留下，滚吧。”

里佐和丹尼尔不同，他没有忤逆上级的余裕，也没有无耻到随时随地在上级面前脱下裤子，只能在四下无人的时候把对上级和对丹尼尔的怒火悉数发作在下属身上，和所有无能的中层管理别无二致。

他打开走廊灯，推着急救车走进房门，面前是一条狭窄的甬道，如果在这条走廊上和丹尼尔打起来绝对没有胜算，得在里屋速战速决。车轮发出润滑不良的吱嘎声，仿佛某颗螺丝会随时掉出来，在死寂的沉默里这种声音不会给人以美好的联想，他路过卫生间和次卧，墙壁上的装饰简洁而精巧，就如同墓地要点缀绿植、精神病院要设置安慰区域，刻意地中和房间里的恐怖氛围。

两个下属还没有过来，里佐又催了一遍，关掉耳麦骂了句狗娘养的，硬着头皮进了里屋。

“克洛斯。”他对着黑暗中模糊的人影喊了一句，丹尼尔赤裸着上身坐在床上，五官一团灰蒙，他仰着头，嘴唇蠕动，嗫嚅着和脑子里的鬼魂对话。他平时就是以这样的姿态挨操的吗？里佐皱起眉头，丹尼尔茫然地望着他，鼓胀的乳房折叠出一个肉感的弧度，未经打理的头发被汗水黏糊糊地贴在额头和脖颈，一滴汗沿着下颌滑入乳沟，连嘴巴张开的角度也很适合被插入些什么。

丧家之犬。

里佐抬起脚的时候感到地上的液体粘在了他靴子上，他忍住恶心，不去想这是血液、呕吐物还是端坐房间中央的这具尸体身上渗出来的油脂。

“克洛斯！”他又喊了句，尽管这是徒劳，他根本不知道自己是谁。说真的，这样的克洛斯？所有人都知道韦迪克是个精神变态，没有老婆，却对三十年前的试验体视若己出。在公司邮件里他称丹尼尔为他的儿子，丹尼尔则在床上喊他父亲，表面上他们是规矩的同事，但流言蜚语早就从那两扇磨砂玻璃门后飞遍了整个公司。或许丹尼尔确实是特别的，身上流着俄罗斯刺客的血，屁股里夹满老头子的精液，靠吃屌上位的小婊子，合法地滥用着Animus，天真地以为自己永远是父亲最爱的小狗。如今博士有了新玩具，就被残忍地软禁在空屋里，消耗他最后一丝剩余价值，靠毫无帮助的药物来制约他的行动能力。给一条疯狗拔掉牙齿套上笼头并不会让他变得人畜无害，何况他向来只表面温顺。他虽然被派去指导那群使用Animus的新兵，但在韦迪克心里他的地位连新兵也不如了。

他不可能永远新鲜活泼，就算现在博士还能利用他的鼻子，但狗的寿命终究只有十来年，等出血效应榨干他身上最后一滴刺客之血后他就会变成一具无人认领的躯壳，而这一天就快来了。

*

“我从来不喜欢这个家伙。”

斯科特说这话的时候他和里佐一左一右负责按住丹尼尔，比安奇则准备箍紧他手臂。丹尼尔双眼圆睁，撑满了凹陷的眼窝，手脚像癫痫病人一样抽搐，嘴里啐出凶恶的俄语，每爆发出一声尖叫，全身肌肉就触电似的一抖。他经历着一场幻觉中的战斗，两条浑圆的大腿在空中绝望地蹬踏，下意识地想绞紧什么。“操，我们该把他绑起来。”

“下次提前带根绳子来。快点，比安奇。”里佐提防着随时会踢过来的大腿，冲着下属喊道，“这个婊子力气大得很。”

缠上了止血带后丹尼尔的肘部血管神经质地凸起，上面散布着错落的针孔和淤青，这几天给他注射镇定剂频繁过了头，这会儿看起来像个吸毒过量的流浪汉，为了几口粉可以出卖一切。噢他忘了，Animus不就是他的毒品吗。

“该死，这他妈的气泡！”比安奇焦躁地弹着针管，床上的丹尼尔手臂被弯曲成一个诡异的弧度，即便如此他仍尖叫着抵抗，里佐不胜其扰，转身抓了团急救车上的纱布堵上他的嘴。

“老大？”比安奇被队长的举动吓了一跳，下意识想去拦，但终究没敢伸手，“他会吞下去的！”

“那塞什么，你的鸡巴吗？”

“那倒是，说不定还会把你当韦迪克大师呢！”斯科特大笑起来，“谁是爹地的乖孩子？”他抚上丹尼尔苍白过头的手臂，消毒后的皮肤冰冷而无生机。

针尖刺入的时候丹尼尔轻微地战栗，随即却没由来地放松下来，或许是他脑子里的鬼魂闹累了，或许只是多年以来配合医疗部门的条件反射，他潮湿的胸脯剧烈地起伏，清亮的唾液从被纱布堵上的嘴边流下，两腿却仍然保持着张开的姿态，喑哑的灯光下似是暗娼引诱的先兆。

“看看他。”斯科特松开手，他的声音有些沙哑。丹尼尔的额头滑下一滴汗水，经过他失焦的眼眸落到眼角，仿佛流下的是眼泪。里佐伸出一只手去触碰他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，丹尼尔就发出一阵模糊而惊恐的喘息。

“他清醒了吗？”里佐环顾四周，手指却没有离开丹尼尔的大腿根。

“不像是。”斯科特也试探性地把指节蹭上他的腰侧，丹尼尔不着痕迹地绷紧身体，除此之外并无明显的抗拒，“至少对我来说不是。”

“我记得韦迪克大师很多年前说过，”里佐在剥下丹尼尔的底裤前说道，“这个婊子是一件礼物。”

*

丹尼尔被置以极不自然的姿势跪趴在床上，屁股和嘴塞满了里佐和斯科特的阴茎，原先用来堵嘴的纱布被随意地扔到一边，比安奇把那块布捡起来开始毫无章法地撸动自己。他看到夹在在两人之间的丹尼尔，圆润饱满的屁股高高撅起，只需要稍许的揉搓就能流下水来，屁股一边有里佐拍打后留下的红手印，每次拍打都能让他像条恬不知耻的母狗一样高昂起头，把前方男人的阴茎吞入得更深。

斯科特扣着他的头，起初还有些忌惮他的尖牙，但丹尼尔却仿佛一个老练的娼妓一样舔上他的阴茎，滚烫的唇舌抚摩过龟头和下方的深沟，让他爽得差点叫出声来。这样的奸淫对丹尼尔而言显然不陌生，他清楚地明白该如何讨好他的嫖客，他空闲的手没有着急满足自己，指尖若有若无地刮过男人的会阴，舌头又包裹了下方的囊袋，用所有男人都最爱的方式吸他的蛋。“靠，”被舔舐的男人忍住喉头的闷哼，“韦迪克都教会了他什么？”

然而里佐无暇回复他，他自己正在丹尼尔湿润的肠道里进出，灼热的肠壁夹紧了他的阴茎，两边粉红色的软肉颤巍巍地抖动着，在混乱的粘腻中丹尼尔下意识地迎合他每一次冲撞，里佐咒骂一声及时拔了出来，他不想在下属面前出丑，但他差点就要射了。丹尼尔的后穴被操得又红又肿，如今正如同离水的鱼一样开合，穴口缓缓滴下丰沛的液体，打湿了身下的床单。于是里佐伸进一根手指继续操弄这个淫荡的洞穴，欣赏着丹尼尔仅仅被一根手指玩得呻吟出声，又被喉口的阴茎堵着，发出困兽似的呜咽。他另一只手则沿着丹尼尔的腰侧一路向上，他肉鼓鼓的胸脯正随着前方男人的动作摇摇晃晃，一次次卖力的吞吐，刻意却不做作的高潮，他身上的每一寸皮肤和肌肉都是经人手把玩的痕迹，这些痕迹进入了潜意识，成为了他的肌肉记忆，让他在被迫嵌入新事物的时候得以拥有最好的状态。这是丹尼尔赖以生存的根本，曾经的他无法自证不会再度背叛，如今他比任何人都清楚自己的刺客血总有一天会被过度滥用而耗尽，在彻底陷入疯狂之前他需要用这交媾来证明自己值得被留下，值得被留在“父亲”的身边。

当斯科特最终射在丹尼尔嘴里的时候，里佐才重新进入他的身体，他快速地抽插了几下便拔出来，用残存的肠液做润滑，草草地撸射在他的屁股上。他拔出来之后丹尼尔还保持了被强奸的姿势很久，眼皮在药效下变得沉重，他脸上一塌糊涂，嘴边还挂了丝混着精液的唾液，比安奇扯了两块纱布给他们处理自己在被亵渎的大师身上留下的体液。

待他们穿戴好衣物之后斯科特回过头又看了他一眼。

“见鬼了，”他叫起来，“他在哭。”

FIN


End file.
